


Sign

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, POV Alternating, Pre-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Secret Relationship, Slash, Time Skips, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Blinkous had promised Master Kanjigar he would look after Draal, yet he also had to look after Master Jim.





	Sign

Kanjigar stopped in the doorway of Blinkous' study and turned back. "Blinkous ?"

"Yes, Master Kanjigar ?"

"If I should die to Bular will you look after Draal, protect him ?" It was inevitable that Bular would grow bored of him, his screaming and the cats they'd shared in sequestered sewers while daylight burned overhead. Their 'discussions' about whether Angor Rot's slain Trollhunters counted against Bular's total. Obviously, it did, no, Deya did not count for two. No matter how dismissive he was, Bular was jealous of the attention he gave Draal. And yet, Bular knew that if he ordered Draal touched, much less killed, he'd see the Void not long after. So, the basalt troll's only option would be killing him to free Gunmar. To try to bring the Eternal Night so that Trollkind would rule again.

Blinkous' six hands didn't seem to know whether to wring or clasp themselves. "I, of course. It would be an honour to look after Draal, Trollhunter. Though I shall hope fervently my services aren't needed for a long while."

"Thank you, my friend."

* * *

200 years later...

Blinkous stared through the broken sign in horror as the possessed form of Draal held Master Jim in mid-air. He had promised Master Kanjigar that he would protect Draal, yet he also could not let Draal kill Master Jim. As such, there was only one thing to do: Upset both quite literally and hope one of them regained their senses. It was unlikely, of course, that the Decimar Blade's influence could be broken with such a pitiful height but he had to try. At the very least Master Jim's humanity would have him leave to protect his charges. Surely, it would ? He wondered as he heaved upon the sign. While he couldn't put one of his many fingers on it, something hadn't been quite the same about Master Jim since the grand portal's closure. Perhaps it was only worry about Draal, and Claire's oddly timed cold. How he hoped it was only those things.

**Author's Note:**

> Please avoid Season 3 spoilers in any comments, thank you.


End file.
